


Rescue Me.

by orphan_account, Supernerdo13



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Fluff, Heinoustuck - Freeform, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, dave/john moirailigence, lots of other stuff i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerdo13/pseuds/Supernerdo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and his brothers are, at first glance, twisted things. Things that should be dead; things that shouldn't exist. but When a scientist brings his son to the lab -despite the code- to see a failed experiment get put down, the son feels a jump in his heart and is determined to help the other boy who, despite the flesh rotting off him, is a truly beautiful and majestic being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank PlushRumps for being a very generous editor, as I suck at everything she is good at.
> 
> I also think that there needs to be more Heinoustuck, as it is like my favourite AU and there are only three other fics. I think everyone should write one. Please.

My name was once Dave Strider.

That's what Bro always called me when we were first adopted. He still calls me that sometimes; when he decides to talk instead of chirp.

i like it when Bro talks. His voice, although raspy from lack of use, is smooth and comforting. I love it so _sooo_  much.

I'll never tell him that though.

Dirk and I are the twins; the star crossed lovers. His slightly larger orange wings gently overtake my red ones when we make love at night, he whispers to me quietly, telling me how beautiful I am despite my abnormalities and how much he loves me despite our exact same lineage. Bro and D watch us from the other corner of our little shared space, eying us eagerly. sometimes they even join in. Bro is my second favorite. He hurts more, but he can also be more gentle.

D doesn't like me as much as the other two. When he has his way with me, he's rough and doing it purely out of lust. When he's done with me I ache. Sometimes I'm bloody and Bro and Dirk clean me up and baby me. Their soft feathers the last thing i remember before I pass out.

Our masks are exactly like those of the plague masks they wore when the bouts of the black death hit Europe - the scent of rosemary, cloves and cinnamon filling my nose all times of the day. I may not have been free, but I was happy. I was always in pain, but it was manageable.

Then I got sick, so sick. My hair and feathers slowly darkened as I excreted a black oily substance, staining them. It was washed from my skin but they couldn't get it out of my hair or feathers, darkening them permanently. They had to quarantine me, so I didn't get my brothers sick. i was glad they did, especially when my skin started to rot off me.

I'm not sure when they decided I was to be terminated, but when they decided to inform me, I asked to be able to talk to my brothers one last time. They put me in a cage across from theirs- I could see and hear them, but couldn't touch them. That was enough to make me want to weep with happiness.

They didn't recognize me till I spoke. They were all screaming for me to not die, but I told them that it wasn't possible. I was sick, it needed to happen. Bro begged me to try and get out, but I would just shake my head. D stared at me, horrified, and Dirk sobbed. It killed me to see them like that, but I didn't worry about it.The  day that I die, the day that I say my final goodbyes, was coming up fast. I may not of felt unprepared, but I was scared. I knew that I wasn't prepared, but I put on a brave face anyway. For them.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is John Egbert.

I live with my two fathers and I was adopted when I was five years old. They have raised me to be fine, young and certainly not homo.

My one dad is a tax attorney by day and a baker by night, my other works at a lab that I'd previously thought to be a medication testing center.  
I know know that's where they experiment on humans.

I that found out on the day Dad two decided to take me to work with him. He told me on the way there and I had paled. He said that I was to stay out of the room on the far end of the hall, that's where they keep the sick experiments.

 

I walked into the room at the far end of the hall and saw the poor creature; it shivered and was slumped on the ground. By its size and lankiness, I would guess that it's in its mid teens but it was hard to tell for sure. I walked over to the cage and it looked over at me and I nearly screamed at what I was met with. Its grotesque face was dripping slightly darkened blood and little flakes of ashen skin were slowly peeling from it.

"Uuh... Hello. I'm- I'm John." I heard myself whisper to it. It stared blankly at me for a second before replying with a turn of its body so that it was facing me, its hands stretching out in front of it as it crawls over, fingernails replaced with sharpened metal.

"I-I'm Dave," it whispered back.

"Hi Dave," I said. He nodded back at me.

"Sup?" He settled down in front of me.

"How are you sick? Like I mean, Dad said this is where they keep the experiment that are beyond repair, you don't look too bad. They should be able to replace your skin or something!" I said, confused at the thought of putting down this poor guy- a teenager that looked to be almost my exact age.

"I... I don't know, ask them. It doesn't matter though. There are three others people with my exact same mutations- why should I matter?" He whispered, his face slumped against the metal mesh.

"You're a human too! You didn't put yourself through this! You didn't choose this! You could've be a normal teenager if it hadn't been for them!" I snapped back and he look up at me, startled.

"Y-You... You really think so?" He asked and then sighed, "I wanna go to school and learn how to read..." He pulled his knees up to his chest and he uncurled his fingers slowly, obviously in pain.

"The least they could do is teach you to read and give you some morphine, holy shit..." I reached through the bars to pat his hand.

"This isn't fair to you, not even the slightest. I bet they don't even give you room to fly, do they?" he shakes his head.

"I thought not. I'm gonna get you out of here, tonight. I promise, okay?" He looks up at me and nods.

"Thank you, John." he sighs "Just do your best and try not to get hurt. If you're in danger of getting caught, just leave me here, okay?" I look at him and wonder how he could still care even though he was in all that pain and about to be put down.

"I... I will," I whisper and stand up, getting ready to walk out the door. Before I can, I hear him whisper something so quietly that I wonder how I heard it.

"I don't wanna die."


	3. Dave ==> Watch.

I do nothing but watch for the next few hours.

I watch John leave and I watch the doctors come and go. I watch John pass the door a few times. I watch the leaky roof I just sit, watch, and wait. Eventually though, watching becomes too hard.

My eyes droop and I yawn. I curl up into a little ball, wrapping my wings around my cold body.

What I wouldn't give to be with Dirk and Bro right now.

 

* * *

 

"Dave... DAVE! Get out of here!" The scream rings through the air and my eyes widen at the meteor that was about to crash to the earth.

Right onto my house.

I look to Bro who was caught under a fallen AC unit. I hurry and run to him, trying to unblock his leg and he tries to push me away from him.

"GET OUT OF HERE KIDDO! SAVE YOURSELF!" He screams at me, but my eyes fill with tears as I try to drag the AC off his crushed leg, but my weak arm can't move it, no matter how hard I strain. The meteor...

It's getting closer,

_and closer,_

**_and closer._ **

  
  
And then...

  
Then...

 

 

Nothing I i look around I seem to be floating around in a black void. I turn in a circle and even take off my shades.

There.

There's a white dot.

It blinks at me and I back up, then a large white smile gleams at me. I back up some more but I can't move my feet. I look down and there's black tendrils crawling up my legs, already to my knees.

I try to break free, I really do, but they hold fast.

I'm crying now, trying to pull back or do anything but I just can't. They're up to my waist now and some of them are grabbing at my hands, pulling them down.

  
 _"Daaaaave~~"_ The darkness croons at me,

_"Wake up dave!~~"_

_  
_"No."

_"Wake up!~~~~"_

_  
_"No!"

_"Wake!~ UP~!""_

_  
_"NO!"

 _"WAKE UP!"_ With that final screach, my eyes snap open and I bolt upwards, hitting my head on the top of the kennel. I fling myself to the bottom of the cage in miserable pain.

"Dave?" I jerk my head up and see John looking at me from the gate.

The open gate.

The door- the one to my cage.

It was open.

John was standing there with the key,  _smiling_ at me.

"Dave, lets get out of here."

He doesn't have to tell me twice.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SP13: Sorry my chapters are so short, I have trouble writing long chapters... Especially when I want to keep a story short! So I'm shooting for 10 chapters at least, there may be more.

I watched as Dave charged past me, his wings ruffling against my side. He was on all fours and as soon as he got to the other side of the room, he stood up and spread all fifteen feet of his wings.

I stared in awe at their sickened beauty, the tips scraping either side of the room as he releases a long groan and every bone in his body pops, and he rolls his neck, arms and legs and he cracks his fingers. He shakes himself, doubling over in pain.

I hustle to his side and rub soothingly on his greasy back and grimace. He smells like he's never showered and has the scent of stale jizz is ever present in his hair and clothes.

"Dude, who the hell do you fuck? You smell horrifying!"

His whole face turns bright red and he sputters before escaping out the door.

I hear him gasp and start to panic and he's at an empty cage when I get out, searching frantically for something- or someone.

"Where are they? Dirk? D? BRO!?" He started to freak out and started to hyperventilate, so I rushed forward and shooshed him.

"They'll be fine," I whispered, "lets get you out of here now!"

I pulled him to his feet and we hurry out. I hop into my Dads car and he looked at it warily and only then had I remembered- he hasn't seen the outside world in god knows how long.

I quickly got out and ran over to him, pulling and then pushing him into the car. I ran back around the other side turned it on, speeding the fuck out of there.

I've never felt more exhilarated.  



	5. dave ==> be better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my editor has gone awol! D:
> 
> PlushRumps: Sssh, I'm still here. Just a tad inactive is all because of school. It might take longer for me to edit things, is all.

John.

John.

John.

I like that name,

it's easy to say.

It rolls off my tongue and out of my rotting mouth easily.

He's an enigma.

Unlike Dirk, Bro and I, his face shows full emotions.

He gets embarrassed easily. I remember the first night I was at his house, he made me take a bath.

I haven't seen that much water since I was six.

He blushed when I asked for help.

I can see why, he smelt pure. He's probably never seen a dick that wasn't his own.

He helped me wash nonetheless When I came out, I smelled so much better and he'd cut off my mask and I could see properly.

He carefully washed the sores on my face and then my hair.

He gave an accomplished laugh when he rinsed my head and he held up a mirror for me to see myself.

My hair was a carmel color; he'd managed to wash out a bit of the black.

Then he displayed special care for my wings, cleaning each individual feather. When one was done I compared one wing to the other.

The clean wing was a dark scarlet, but it looked so much healthier.

I have never let out a sob of happiness before. When I did, it was strangled.

He did the other wing, and when he was finally done, some of the minor sores on my face had already healed. He let me out and he cut some spots for my wings out of one of his hoodies and we got them through the holes and into some pants.

"You look so much better. They said they couldn't save you! Bullshit," he muttered angrily. I just patted his cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Did i mention he had a dorky overbite?

That it was adorable??

More in a 'little brother i don't wanna fuck' way, though.

I never slept as good as I did that night.


	6. john ==> admire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omfg. 
> 
> so i was freaking out for nothing.
> 
> my editor is fine,
> 
> she's just been too busy with school to go on skyp.
> 
> you can all calm your chestickles now.

I let dave sleep in my bed with me the first night.

he cuddled against me and went to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow,

i wasn''t worried about one of my dads finding him.

one went to work at 6 am and the other never left the kitchen. 

even if they came in and checked on me, my form is much bigger than daves so i concealed him.

but he was asleep even after i went down stairs and got food, and brought it up. so i sat on my bed, waiting.

i found myself staring at the other, his lashes were long and his face was pale, but healing rapidly. his hair still left some black smudges, as did his wings but that wasn't a problem. he'd put his hands in some socks before he went to sleep to keep from slicing everything up.

i'm gonna have to get rid of those razors.

then i started focusing on other things.

like the way his eyes fluttered in his sleep, or the way he curved his body. the way his hands folded over his neck and chest, as if to protect himself. i couldn't stop myself from playing with his hair.

this only causes him to jump awake and look at me surprised, as if he thought the whole thing was a dream. i smile at him and push the food towards him.

he eats the bacon and eggs with small moans of enjoyment and i find myself wondering if he's ever eaten something like this before. i figure not for a long time if at all and sigh.

"be right back" i say and take the plate downstairs and put it with the dishes.

when i get back upstairs dave is fidgeting on the bed.

"what's wrong?" i ask.

"i never thanked you for helping me. and i don't know how, a thank you seems too... tame."

i shook my head. "it's no problem. i wanted to help, that was bullshit."

"it was. and john?"

"hmm?"

"i wanna save everyone else."


	7. Dave ==> montage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to safe and sound.
> 
> i like that song.
> 
> like i /really/ fucking like it.

day 1: look a bit better. feel major gratitude. still be wary.

day 2: look a bit more better. feel less gratitude. be less wary.

day 3: look much better. feel little gratitude. do not be wary.

day 4: look human again. consider john your friend.

this was the list i had in my head as the days went on. it's only been five days, i've learned a lot since then,

john has taught me how to read. or rather, he's attempting too. 

he's fed me and helped me clean my body properly. he always made me clean my own junk though. i don't blame him.

he's washed all the shit from my hair and i look human again. i feel human. he rubs my wing joints every night and then i cuddle next to him.

but tonight. he holds me.

his arms wrap around me, and he nuzzles his forehead against mine.

i just reply by hesitantly wrapping my arms around him and we cuddle.

it was like sleeping with bro.

only i was the strong one.

john looks peaceful in his sleep. that's another thing.

he looks so happy.

his smile is contagious. i learn this when i find my fully healed face smiling back at him.

i have to be so careful with my hands though, and honestly i don't wanna be. but i don't wanna hurt john either. i can't wait to get these claws removed...


	8. john ==> discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imma change my writing style!
> 
> get ready!
> 
> imma try anyway

i walk into my room to see dave trying to read one of my kid books. he was mumbling it quietly.

i pull it from his hands and he looks up at me with displeasure all over his face.

"give it!" he whined and made grabby hands at the book and i shook my head.

"you said you want to get your brothers out of the lab, so we gotta discuss how we're gonna do it."

he perks up at that and sits up.

"first we'll have to find out where they are." he says and pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil, drawing what he knew of the facility.

"this is where i spent most of my life" he pointed to his old kennel where he and his brothers lived. "bro and dirk are no longer there, and the other holding cells," he points to the ones where i broke him out of "are completely empty." he thinks for a second and hesitantly adds another hallway and a few more doors.

"we need to find out what is behind these doors." he said in conclusion and handed me the detailed sketch of a map.

"and" i put in "we need to find out if there more experiments than just your brothers. because if there is there is no way in hell i'm leaving them."

he nods and stands up.

"give me that. i'll go scope this shit out." he said taking the map and unlatching my window.

"hey dave?" i said and he looks over at me cocking his head.

"yeah john?"

"be careful okay?"

he smirks and ruffles his feathers in a show of affection.

"don't worry john."

"i'll be back soon."

and i watched him fly away.

but he didn't come back.


	9. dave ==> fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter in either johns or daves pov.
> 
> this gets sad.
> 
> beware

i flew from johns and hung out in a tree near the lab, waiting for the over of night.

i couldn't see in from where i sat but i wasn't scared. this tree is hollow so i curled up inside of it.

a few hours later when night fell i swept in and slipped in through a door, my eyes flashing around as i step lightly and quickly.

i updated my map as i went, drawing what this room was.. what that room was.

when i got to the final room i opened it and a bunch of eyes turned toward me.

i turned on the light and was met with the faces of about thirty experiments. just like me.

i crept forward and looked around. i pressed my map against the wall and drew the final rioom, taking a picture of it with the phone john gave me and sent it to him.

"dave?"

a hopeless voice met my ears and i turned to meet the masked eyes of dirk. i bolted over to their cage and undid the cages lock and let them out. dirk threw himself into my arms and bro and d also hugged me.

"hey you! come here for a sec!" i turned to see a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights looking at me. her eyes were ice blue and she had a glowing blue streak going from the tip of her noseup her forehead and disappearing under her hair. she also had foxears poking up through her hair.

i'd never seen her before so i walked over to her.

"yeah?" she thrashed her tail and stood up.

"you tripped seven alarms. get the hell out."

my face paled and i turned to the door but it slammed shut with a metal grating. i stood protectively in front of my weaker brothers. bro couldn't even stand, d had to support him.

i turned to the girl and ripped off the lock to her cage and she took up a stance next to me. her claws flaring with... electricity?

oh fuck that's badass.

about forty doctors, all with tranq guns come in and and point them at us.

wait

those aren't tranq guns.

they're shooting to kill. 

i gulp, but stand my ground.

as soon as the first shot rings out i push d dirk and bro into the cake and take to the air, my wings strong enough to create small whirl winds.

i dived toward one of the doctors and tore out his throat. this girl jumps the one next to me and he becomes blue with the shock of her claws. 

but i feel a sharp pain in my leg as i get shot, i let out a screach and turn to my attacker, swooping down on him and digging my claws into his eyes.

dirk gets up and starts to fight too, together we clear out the scientists. well almost. i turn to see one more and he has john in his arms and a gun to his head.

i stopped dead in my tracks as john cried silently and weakly tugged against the guys arm,

"daddy! let me go!" he sobbed and struggled some more.

"you shouldn't of helped him john. i don't wanna do this. i choose you. i adopted every creature in here but i choose you." he snarled and pressed the gun closer.

i snarled and flashed forward but he pointed the gun at me and just as i got to him, he hooked it under my chin and pulled the trigger.

 

==>switch to john

i let out a strangled gasp as the red blossomed out of the bottom of daves chin.

he fell forward and dad kicked him, sending him flying back into the girl he was fighting with. dirk roared as did d and bro and they surged forward but they all met the same fate.

i was sobbing daves name now but he was dead.

dad snarled something but i couldn't hear it and the last thing i remember was a loud bang and a stinging pain then black.


	10. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!!!!!!
> 
> hahahahahahahahahha
> 
> thought everyone died?
> 
> you thought wrong

i felt sick to my stomach, the scent of gun powder and blood hung heavy in the air. i pushed the bloody boy, i think dirk called him dave, off of me and crouched low to the ground. the scientist was crying. crying? oh right. john, i think, was his son. then he said we all were. of course he's sobbing. i crept forward quietly, my gorgeous blood stained tail sweeping back and forth silently, i waited till i was right behind him and drug my claws against the ground. he turned to me and his eyes widened. he searched for his gun but it was between my back feet, there was no way he was gonna get it. "wh-what do you think you are doing...?" he stuttered and started to creep backwards. "i think you killed my friends and i want revenge." i snarled my ears laying flat against the back of my head. "i think we all do." the great thing about the cages being locked with electric locks and being me was that i could of opened them at anytime. i wish i had now. a blue pulse went through the room and simultaneously there was thirty clicks and all the cage doors swung open. the guy went pale, as the tall gray cat humans with horns came out and took up a stance behind me. then the tentacled cat rose girls. and the two spider chicks. plus countless others. his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack and i picked up the gun and stood up straight. "you get to go out like the rest of them." i pulled the trigger and hit him right between the eyes. "with a bang."

 

* * *

 

later i crawled out of the large hole i'd spent the last four hours digging.

i rolled a large boulder in front of it and etched into it with a claw.

_here lies dave dirk bro d and john._  
together they fought  
together they died.  
together  
they rest. 

i rested the five bodies in it so that it looked like they were all sleeping together and filled the dirt back in.

then i looked to the stars and wondered.

what the hell now.

then it hit me

i'm going to find every lab in this world and release everyone so this never ever happens again.

yeah that sounds like a good idea.

i looked at the grave i just made and laid a cluster of blue flowers on it.

blue is my favorite color after all.

i stand and turn away.

my stripes glowing as i go. 

soon karkat and gamzee take up a place on either side of me.

their long lion like tails trailing behind them as they go.

"you going to be okay?" karkat asks me and i nod.

"yeah. i'll be fine. the lab is burning to the ground as we speak, and i have you guys." i whisper back.

"i know," gamzee puts in "but you got really close to dirk in the short time you knew him." 

i nod weakly and take a shuddering breathe "like i said, i'll be fine."

"everything will be fine."


End file.
